


Oliver Queen and Felicity’s training

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [51]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak feels she needs training specially after Double Down attack and again she ask’s Oliver Queen to do it but he refuses, again. Diggle starts training her and one day, when Oliver walks in on their session Felicity finally understands why Oliver can’t train her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen and Felicity’s training

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of fans that would love seeing Oliver training Felicity to fight I remember one Stephen Amell told he wish that wouldn’t happen. I’m with our Captain on this and for you all to understand why I wrote this fic.

Again Felicity asked Oliver to train her, again he answer he couldn’t.

“Oliver I need to be able to protect myself.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Oliver, please, Double Down came right at me.”

“And you fended him off. You told me.”

Yes, she had but and was exactly how she knew she need training, to be better prepared next time.

“I did but, what happens if anyone comes after me again? I need some training Oliver.”

Oliver consider her argument for a moment but his answer didn’t change except…

“Ask Dig, maybe he can train you. I remember him training you before.”

She had and Dig agreed. For weeks now they have been at it a couple of hours a day and she felt like she was getting better but still she was getting her ass kicked, every time.

That day was no different. Diggle was showing her how to use a baton. Felicity didn’t even saw it, she just felt the blow, the hard floor under her and the pain.

Oliver was bit early than usual and Felicity’s scream caught him off guard.

“Felicity?…” he run to the scream

“I’m fine.” Felicity was rubbing her hip as she sat.

“What happen?”

“Felicity is still learning, Oliver. Being thrown to the ground comes with the territory.”

“And the pain and bruising?” Felicity was still siting on the ground.

“That too.”

Oliver knew that all too well.

“I’ll go and change.”

He had to get out of this room.

Diggle and Felicity shared a puzzled look.

Felicity got up and followed Oliver out of the room.

She found him with his eyes close and taking a deep breath.

“Oliver? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. You?”

He didn’t look at her.

“I thought you were okay with Diggle training me.”

“I am.”

Felicity step in front of him forcing Oliver to look at her.

“Oliver… Tell me.”

With a sigh Oliver sat pulling her to his lap.

“Have you any idea how I feel when I see you hurt? Have you any idea how it is for me to see someone attacking you? What I want to do to that person?”

“Oliver…” Felicity smile “it’s Dig.”

“In that moment it doesn’t matter. I just… see red.”

“Then train me yourself, Oliver.”

He was silent just looking at her searching for the words to better express his feeling.

“When I train a person, when I am on Diggle’s place, there are moments when, in my head, they are targets, targets to beat, to hurt, to defeat. I can’t do that with you Felicity, I love you too much.”

“And that’s why you told me to ask Dig?”

Oliver just nodded.

“Glad you told me.” Felicity smile “Now I understand.”

“You’re my girlfriend I can’t think of you as a target, ever. On the other hand I  don’t want to watch anyone attacking or hurting you, even if it is in a training context. So… next time tell me? I will come in later.” 


End file.
